Talk:Halo 3
Special Footage from a show about "future weapons" I saw footage involving Halo 3 during a Future Weapons special (not really, but the commercials are). The main thing im saying is a clip of a player w/ the flag STANDING on a flying banshee, possibly a way to extract your buddy from an enemy base perhaps?Sailic 01:43, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Why dont we get any of the good toys why is it that we never get to drive pelicans without mods, wish they would make the phantom and pelican drivable for halo 3 New information at EGM At http://www.1up.com/do/minisite?cId=3161338 there are 130+ screens and boxes with stuff you can click on. Go check it out.--Masterchief117 01:53, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Archive Why is there an archive for this talk page...? [[User:Phil.e.|''' Phil.e. ]] [Talk to me] 16:30, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Because we talk too much. Blue Ninja 16:41, 22 August 2007 (UTC) WAAAAAAY too muchPoison headcrab 17:30, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah, but it's all good. LOL Trooper117 00:26, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Covenant Loyalists Who put the elites and the hunters with the brutes?! AJ 14:29, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Thats been fixed now, Elites are removed off the Loyalist list though Hunters have been kept on. --Ajax 013 14:47, 23 August 2007 (UTC) I thought that the hunters sided with the elites vs. the prophets. AJ 21:08, 23 August 2007 (UTC) This is annoyin me like, its NEVER EVER been said that the Hunters complete sided with the Elites. There was a few pairs joined with them in GOO but that was about it and it was said in deleted material in Halo 2 but like i said, deleted material. --Ajax 013 22:00, 23 August 2007 (UTC) ok, ok.. calm down dude. i was just askin a question. hunters were with the elites in ghosts and in halo 2 cortana said that. soo. yeah. i am just going with the information ive gotten. ok. calm down. well just wait until september 25. AJ 22:04, 23 August 2007 (UTC) NEW HALO 3 INFO AT IGN!! They have all kind of new shindigs of halo 3 campaign they have 3 new vids to go check dem muthafuckaz out! already seen it. in school. AJ 21:43, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Minor Characters should Voi Factory Workers be added to Minor Characters?JanSpartan117 BLAM! 19:12, 24 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah, even if they do completely suck! lol :D --Ajax 013 19:21, 24 August 2007 (UTC) How do we know there are Voi Factory Workers? Back from the dead, MIND'SEYE 15:53, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Very Brutish Anyone else think Halo 3's Brutes look like the Locust in Gears of War? Until next time, respect them Grunts. This is Mo se, squeaking out! 18:21, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah now they have white skin, And are more ugly. Clavix2 TALK TO ME 18:40, 25 August 2007 (UTC) they waxed! AJ 18:52, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah, why'd they make them shave? They looked bad ass in Halo 2. The armor makes them even badder ass. But now they take off their helmets and they're pale, creepy types. Not unlike the average gamer. Oh wait... ''theblackthrone'' (atthecenter) 19:09, 25 August 2007 (UTC) They look like monkeys combined with snakes. AJ 02:00, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah thats exactly what i thought they don't look like hairy monkeys anymore i guess thats good they arent stupid ammo sponges anymore.69.226.106.91 02:44, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Going Gold Frankie's gamertag on xbox live just said he has played Halo 3, not Halo 3 Epsilon. This means the game has gone gold. -69.69.171.231 00:04, 26 August 2007 (UTC) More Awesom Info If you go to http://www.1up.com/do/minisite?cId=3161338 and click on the blue boxes and check out the screenshots. I think you will like it.--Masterchief117 01:50, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Ive seen them! AJ 02:00, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Even better, Frankie's gamertag has Halo 3 in his Recently Played list. No achievements, though. Blue Ninja 11:19, 26 August 2007 (UTC) 2005 leaked script? Does anyone remember the incident towards the end of 2005 when a leaked Halo 3 script found it's way onto the internet? Microsoft tried desperately to remove it only to have Bungie say it was a fake. How come there is not a section about it? [[User:Bioevil087|'''Bioevil087]] (Mara’s Ex) 15:28, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Maybe that's because it was fake. It should be treated as a piece of fanfiction, and Halopedia has a complete sister-site dedicated for that. Though it was pretty convincing at first glance. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 21:36, 27 August 2007 (UTC) never heard of it, do you have a link? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 12:04, 28 August 2007 (UTC) I saved it as a PDF, but i think i deleted it months ago out of disgust. Sadly, i don't remember where i got it, but i know the original source shut it down. 'Kora ‘Morhekee' ''The Battle-Net '' 22:21, 28 August 2007 (UTC) I have made a page called fake halo 3 script. It's the whole script where you talking about. Erico 18:35, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Prophet of Truth? When has it been confirmed that 'You are, all of you, vermin' was said by the Prophet of Truth? I would have expected them to keep the same voice actor, or at least use somebody who sounds alike, like they did with Miranda Keyes. Blue Ninja 13:24, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Who knows, maybe they couldnt retain the original voice and to be honest i prefer this new voice well its not that suprising he is my favorite actor and his voice is perfect for truth.Arbiter925 22:31, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Who is the actor, then? And don't you go saying 'Christopher Lee'... Blue Ninja 12:06, 30 August 2007 (UTC) And why cant i say that there is only one voice like Christopher Lee's and in that trailer that is Christopher Lee's Voice at the beginning they distort his voice to make it sound more alien like but you will hear his actual voice when he says "That you might escape the coming fire" in that line you will hear his voice trust me. And who knows he might just be providing his voice just for the trailer but i hope he doesn't do that i really enjoy Christopher Lee's acting and his voice is legendary.Arbiter925 22:31, 31 August 2007 (UTC) I give up. I am 100% certain that it's NOT Christopher Lee, but apparently, you've got an ear condition or something. They've even deleted Christopher Lee's halopedia page. Blue Ninja 11:19, 1 September 2007 (UTC) I am 100% that it is Christopher Lee and so what that they deleted his halopedia page it will comeback when everyone sees he is doing a voice in halo3 it might not be Truth but it is obviously a character in halo3 and once the game comes out you all will see.Arbiter925 18:43, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Whatever. I'll laugh at you when you finally realize you're wrong. Blue Ninja 13:41, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Trust me i have heard Christopher Lee's voice in many many movies and there is no doubt in my mind that that is Christopher Lee's voice there is no doubt and i will laugh when everyone finds out that the voice is Christopher Lee's.Arbiter925 16:05, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Like I said, whatever. Blue Ninja 17:30, 2 September 2007 (UTC) *Dude, seriously, that's Christopher Lee. At first I didn't think so either, but I heard "That you might escape the coming fire" and it sounded just like Count Dooku and who plays the count? Christopher Lee. [[user:Fork|'Fork']] TALK • MESSAGE Multiplayer Armour Colours Anyone have any idea what colours are going to be available? I've seen some new ones/changes, but I don't know what was available in the Beta or anything. Any word on "sage" as a returning colour?--Captain Ghost 13:30, 29 August 2007 (UTC) All Bungie have ''confirmed is that Black still won't be available, but that you can fake it like Halo 2's Steel. Other than that... Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 06:29, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Envy Whoah. Paris Hilton, Billie Joe Armstrong from Green Day and Jen Taylor all have the same birthday as my big sister. She is SO lucky. Apart from Paris Hilton. She's a slut. Moogle90 22:40, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Wow! Now tell us what that has to do with Halo 3. Trooper117 22:44, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah, what does it have to do with Halo 3? If you want to discuss these things you might want to post it on the forum[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 01:31, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I found the bit about Jen Taylor somewhere and didm't know where to put it. Sorry! Skulls I'm surprised there is nothing on the skulls being back in (unless I over looked it). Luke talks about the skulls under his report on the Weekly update here". He mentions a player finding the Mythic skull and turning several on during one playthrough. I'm fairly certain I'd heard the information before somewhere (can't remember where though), no ones added it to the page though *shrugs* Nightw0lf 16:35, 1 September 2007 (UTC)Nightw0lf He mentions how the skulls are so had to find that only one person through the whole game on their first playthrough only found one-mythic. Also, as far as I know (and I'm hoping), each skull can be found on Normal, Heroic and Legendary. Once found, each skull can be used to up the skill level as well as make a multiplyer for you meta-score. I also hope that one person on legendary dying doesn't revert checkpoint. What I think is gonna happen is that this skull makes that allowable, but also increases your multiplyer for the playthrough.70.100.166.161 21:38, 4 September 2007 (UTC) Bungie would probably make the toughest game in history with the skull in Halo 3. With the shield that weak and your enemies that tough, you're gonna go mad playing it. If you can afford a playthrough without one death in Halo 3 with skulls you might probably be next to Cody Miller. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:46, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Waiting WHY ARE BUNGIE MAKING US WAIT??!?!? IT'S TORTURE! I know this has nothing to do with articles relevant to Halo 3, but...still! Matoro3311 There is always a time for waiting, have patience. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:47, 6 September 2007 (UTC) It's Horrible!!!! Kanebane19 Also, don't forget it takes time for it to be MASS-MANUFACTURED and shipped to stores. They're not making us wait. But if they were...there's nothing I can really do other than yell a lot. Which I'll do. [[user:Fork|'Fork']] TALK • MESSAGE Link I found a link with loads of cool Halo 3 pictures. Check it out. http://www.1up.com/do/slideshow?pager.offset=1&p=&g=&tr=&mt=0&cId=3144308 EA 15:36, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Combat knife Anyone else here think that the combat knife will appear as a useable weapon in halo 3? Most weapons and vehicles in the game now have counterparts from all 3 sections. But the UNSC dosent have any melee weapons. I think that if they have given them a melee weapon it will be the Combat knife. What do you think? Dan 18:30, 2 September 2007 (UTC) No, the Combat knife is not a counterpart for the Energy Sword. Its somewhat useless compared to the sword and melee and Brute bayonets are mucho more effective. --Ajax 013 18:37, 2 September 2007 (UTC) I know but what other Melee weapon do the humans really have? The combat knife is pretty much the only Melee weapon I can imagine the UNSC using. Unless theyve created a chain saw or something simular Dan 21:03, 2 September 2007 (UTC) They don't have a melee weapon because humans are too physically weak (compared to Elites and Brutes) for one to be useful. [[User:Azathoth|''theblackthrone]] (atthecenter) 16:23, 3 September 2007 (UTC) 1up's daily coverage Today is supposed to be a new box unlocked 9/03/07. Today is monday, sept. 2 but it still says its locked. Anyone know what 'time' it will be unlocked? they post the halo 3 info at the end of the day JoeyDMK 01:00, 4 September 2007 (UTC) It's up now. Not the best article ever, but still good. It talks about on B Net how Bungie will recommend different gametypes and map varients.Trooper117 01:30, 4 September 2007 (UTC) 100 Wow the 100th combined comment and the game hasn't even come out yet. Anyway, it's so close I can hardly stand it. Playing Halo 2 on Xbox Live and the campaign is about the only thing that keeps me from going insane. So with the final version of the game done, I hope it's awesome. Maybe the only bad thing about it being on the 360 is that they had to make the game so that anyone who hasn't played the first two Halo games can play Halo 3 without having to know the story that well. I hope that doesn't make the game suck. Well it's almost time for us to find out.Trooper117 19:01, 3 September 2007 (UTC) My own quote I came up with after typing the stuff above. "The days of guessing, wondering, and anticipation are almost over. The days of Halo 3 are about to begin." Trooper117 21:08, 4 September 2007 (UTC) You said it. September 25 will be a historic date that will be forever remembered in the history of history. HALO 3 IS ALMOST HERE YYYAAEEEHHHH!!! 20 days! Halo isn't some bid historical things, so don't get so excited when the game is out. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:44, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Halo 3 is gonna be freakin awesome. goodbye halo 2, hello halo 3!!!! I hope Halo 3 isn't one of the games that is overhyped then turns out to be bad. Everything i've read about the first four levels says they're going to be awesome. If the game has a suckey ending, i'm going to be so mad. P.S. Only 18 days left!! Trooper117 21:58, 6 September 2007 (UTC) That would depends on how you feel about the game, I can feel that the Covenant has not yet taken over Earth [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 08:31, 7 September 2007 (UTC) Bungie Weekly Update Did you guys check out the weekly update on Bungie.net yet? It's chockfull of many different action figures and has one last picture of the new Bungie.net Halo 3. September 25 is almost here! We don't need any further reminders of the 25th of Spetember. And we do you that Bungie has put up a lot of action figures pic. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 03:00, 9 September 2007 (UTC) OMG!! Campain revealed!!! LOOOOOOOOOOOOK! width="300" height="225">TpyF35mVCus&mode=related&search= --The Evil O'malley 21:39, 9 September 2007 (UTC) ANOTHER CAMPAIGN VIDEO 7 MINUTES!!!! LOOOOOOOOOOOOK! Is it Sierra 117, I can't read it, but I thought I've seen it somewhere.[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 09:40, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Why more Flood? "Get that pack of walking alien horror-show freaks outta the third game that includes my beautiful self!" says Sergeant Johnson. "I saw enough of em' in the goddamn first one!" It would be excellent to hear Bungie say, "OK, we'll get rid of the Flood!" in reply, but sadly there is little chance we've seen the last of the Flood. The first time I saw them again in the Gas Mine on Halo 2, I'd already had enough! Why couldn't Bungie keep the old Flood graphics and behaviour! Why did it have to be??? It was actually not that bad fighting the Flood in Combat Evolved, but Halo 2 just made you instantly hate them. I guess that's the point of them, but a game is meant to be fun. I do not hate the Arbiter, but why do all his levels include these fake-looking, despisable Flood? Please oh please may Halo 3 Flood be more like the ones from the first game. No more reanimation! --Lord Valiss Loaja 09:40, 10 September 2007 (UTC) I really hope the Flood will be in the game, more realistic, I think they're the toughest enemies I'd ever face. No melee and something...[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:35, 10 September 2007 (UTC) I don't like the flood but i enjoy the challenge of fighting them. Alexspartan117 11:41, 10 September 2007 (UTC) The Flood's tough, I like it when I kill a Combat Form, it makes me feel more absorb in the game. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:43, 10 September 2007 (UTC) I don't mind the Flood being tough, but their wailing and stupid graphics in Halo 2 really got to me. I would just like to see the inevitable Halo 3 Flood more like Combat Evolved Flood. They were much more believable and fun to fight. Lord Valiss Loaja 6:45, 11 September 2007 (UTC) More Neill Blomkamp - WETA vid. >>> http://www.gametrailers.com/player/24179.html If you go there you can see this video. I've seen it while searching for some cool vids at Gametrailers. The Brutes!!!!!!!! And the Banshees!!!!!!! Dudes, this is so cool... It's like the "Arms Race" one, and it's called "Combat: Part I", what means that there will be more. DeadGhost - A HERO MUST RISE. BELIEVE. SEPTEMBER, 25th That's arms race II, I thought we have post it before. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:17, 11 September 2007 (UTC) Brutes using Jetpacks? Guys, watch this vid, http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=20vsQNXYXOo When you came to 00:13-14, you can see a Brute with a Jetpack, is that a new equipment? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:20, 11 September 2007 (UTC) there were elites with jetpacks in halo 2, doesnt it make sence that covey have some kind of air troops other than drones in halo 3? Sorry, but it's a T-PACK alright. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 04:03, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Stop Spamming Like the title says, stop spamming crap on here, its annoying and hurtful to the eyes. Basically crap like videos, shite theories and 'ZOMGIWANTHALO' can go in the forums. And no 'ZOMGWAHTISTHAT?!' becasue the search button has a use, you know?! That is all. --Ajax 013 15:36, 11 September 2007 (UTC) I'm very sorry, Ajax, I knew the Brute is using a T-Pack, but I'm not up to date with Halopedia articles,[[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 09:58, 12 September 2007 (UTC) halo 3 Customization on this page(http://nl.youtube.com/watch?v=Mwvm0yj7-to) you can see a movie about Customizate you caracter in halo 3 epsilon if you look good you can see that you have 5 elite heads in the game and 10(!) spartan heads so not 7 spartan headsand you can select gender http://img118.imageshack.us/img118/4549/naamloosvz3.png Yeah. I have to say I didnt like the video. Not only the extremely aweful sexist rap, but the fact that it was stolen from some poor kids gamertag who had a parent working for microsoft. to cap it off, it's actually from the Epsilon version, not the final Halo 3 - so there may be more, or they may not be. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 08:02, 12 September 2007 (UTC) The news is not about the song or the gamertag but what you see about caracter customization Erico 18:46, 12 September 2007 (UTC) Perhaps. And the prospects are looking very good for customisation. but knowing the history of these clips... 'Kora ‘Morhekee' ''The Battle-Net '' 08:47, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Maybe the option is for the voice that says all the stuff in the multiplayer game and yours can be different. Trooper117 21:27, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Sony has anyone else heard about sony's attack on halo 3's wikipedia page? What? What happen? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 10:12, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Sony's just jealous because they can't compete with microsoft and Halo 3. Gatu 'Makoree Reconciliation 16:08, 14 September 2007 (UTC) well apparently asony employee went onto halo 3's wikipedia page and edited it to basically say that it isnt better than halo 2 was That's true, Halo 3 has a chance to stand in Sony's way, if I'm electing the greatest game in History, it will be Halo 3. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 04:01, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Pete Stacker Why is Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker listed as major character? WHY!?!? Source needed!!! Perhaps not a major character, but his presence has been confirmed. Maybe just a minor character, if a character at all. 'Kora ‘Morhekee' ''The Battle-Net '' 06:07, 14 September 2007 (UTC) You say his presence has been confirmed but where? Or by who and when? :The actor has been confirmed to be providing the voice of a Halo 3 Marine. and every marine he's voiced in the series is called Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, because that's the ''actors name. except, of course, Captain Jacob Keyes, but he's dead so we don't have to worry about him. Does that clear anything up? Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 04:58, 15 September 2007 (UTC) Very well. But could somebody move him to Minor Characters? I mean, he isn't really important character. Museum Has any of you watched the new halo 3 Museum Trailer? Grevious send it to me on IRC: http://www.gametrailers.com/player/24859.html [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 10:12, 14 September 2007 (UTC) Yes, and it's ''mean!!! It reminds me of Band of Brothers. Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 04:58, 15 September 2007 (UTC) check this page: http://halo3.com/believe/test/shell.html and check this screenshot... http://img149.imageshack.us/img149/495/naamloosgo1.png Erico 12:54, 15 September 2007 (UTC) I don't see how the heck is the Master Chief gonna finish the fight when a Brute is holding him. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 13:14, 15 September 2007 (UTC) He probably arms the sticky and jams it into the brutes mouth, then grabs his rifle and kills everything else. Doesn't this mean he finally gets his prisoner of war medal? =P 14:11, 15 September 2007 (UTC) I agree with the above! [[User:Matoro3311|Matoro3311 "M Speak""M3311" 14:33, 15 September 2007 (UTC) masterchief used his granate because the veteran of the museum(http://halo3.com/believe/test/shell.html) movie says that master chief armed his granate I think that this is the last cutscene and masterchief commit suicide with his granate and kill him and the brute chief. Erico 14:52, 15 September 2007 (UTC) users from a other country than U.S.A if you go to http://halo3.com/believe/test/shell.html than chose usa you get more stuff like walpappers that other country's Erico 15:08, 15 September 2007 (UTC) On the halo 3 believe sitehttp://www.bungie.net/images/News/WeeklyUpdate/creamed.jpg ther are 3 movies you can see 2 are coming on the realise date but 1 os coming on october 1!! Erico 17:41, 15 September 2007 (UTC) I saw that if you go through the monument until you get too the chief he seems to get captured and is holding a plasma grenade in his hand i wonder if this will play into halo3Arbiter925 01:06, 16 September 2007 (UTC) The MC well get the medal if he dies, it's the greatest sacrafice ever, the most respected warrior! [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 03:59, 16 September 2007 (UTC) lol has anyone realized that the brute is able to hold the chief up with 1 hand...when in the books the suits are describes as weight around a half ton 0_0 freaky lol Hollywood 04:13, 16 September 2007 (UTC) I dot think the chief is gonna die. And I dont want him to. Think about it, that soldier in the short film said the reason that they were fighting is because the chief gave them hope. If the chief dies killing one guy I dought itll change anything for the covenant. But it will shatter the moral of the UNSC soldiers and how are we gona win if we have no moral and reason to fight? Dan 10:02, 16 September 2007 (UTC) When he said "Arm his grenade," he really arms it, from the believe trailer, he looks up, so he isn't dead! [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 13:57, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Ya, sorry, but apparently the peoples behind the believe campaign dont know halo 3's ending any better than we do. So it's completely conjecture. It would be a really cool ending, though. real warthog look at this real warthog http://www.bungie.net/images/News/WeeklyUpdate/creamed.jpg ckeck bungie's weekly update for the movie Erico 17:14, 15 September 2007 (UTC) wow, Bungie must have used a loads of profits to build a warthog, imagine putting it into the battlefields!!! The Warthog is a possible vehicle! [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 03:57, 16 September 2007 (UTC) I can imagine WETA Workshop making a working Scorpian tank =) Gatu 'Makoree Reconciliation 08:17, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Do you think the Military would produce a Warthog or even a Scorpian? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 13:56, 16 September 2007 (UTC) New Alien Species!!! Although the Engineers aren't a new species. Do you think they'll show em'? Or how bout' the Sharquoi. --'MYH.Q.' · 'MYORDERS' · ' ' 15:32, 16 September 2007 (UTC) I guess it wouldn't be important, they're harmless, and I don't see a reason why they should be in the game at all! [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:59, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Bungie Updates n Speculation Okay so check out the "Changes" section for some stuff I added from the 9/14 Bungie update. MCPO already pointed out about the real life Warthog, but there's also a Nascar decked out for Halo 3, Hi-Res Screenshot capabilities which can be used for your Gamertag, etc. Also I added a small paragraph of Ark speculation. I did all this yesterday, just never got around to signing this, lol. Jason Tandro 17:22, 16 September 2007 (UTC) THeres no need to update us on every little piece of work you do. Just make your changes and leave it at that unless it is important. Ajax currently signed out! new maps A new leaked picture has more maps names. http://img475.imageshack.us/img475/7465/dsc00967ki0.jpg Trooper117 23:14, 16 September 2007 (UTC) believe Has anybody downloaded that commercial from Xbox Live Marketplace? a few spoilers in it IMO Kap2310 04:41, 17 September 2007 (UTC) Not writing MC off One thing I noticed about the leaked video is that the video ends when the credits end and Bungie always have had a cinematic after the credits. Maybe he isn't dead and there will be a Halo 4. Just a thoughtTrooper117 21:50, 17 September 2007 (UTC). Yeah, I think it's a spoiler, but I don't think there's a Halo 4. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:32, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Five problems I have with the video. 1. How does MC die. The ship he is on appears to get away the explosion. 2. When the video shows his helmet on the pelican, it doesn't look likes it's been through a explosion. No scared,charred, or nothing. 3.Where is Johnson. He doesn't appear to have died, and he isn't in the sceen at all. 4.The credits are way to short. What only about 90 seconds. 5.There was now cinematic after the credits that was shown. Maybe that was on purpose. I don't know. Anyway, I'm still not convinced that this isn't some short of hox or something. I have seen great hoxes like this with other games, so until the game comes out, I'm not going to believe the video completely. Well Prophet of Truth dying was predictable. This is the last comment i'm going to make and i'm not going to be back on Halopedia until sometime in October. (See my user and usertalk page for more information about why i'm going to be gone)Trooper117 22:46, 18 September 2007 (UTC) Bungie expected Halo Fans to believe him dead (I think), but surely he wouldn't have die. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:27, 19 September 2007 (UTC) WARNING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There's a vid going around showing the actual Halo 3 ending. DON'T watch!! It's not fake either that's what's scary. [[user:Fork|'Fork']] TALK • MESSAGE How did it get leaked? Its the french hacked Halo 2 all over again! Kap2310 01:54, 18 September 2007 (UTC) I hope you're right, I really hope it's fake. He wouldn't die like that!!!!! [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:32, 18 September 2007 (UTC) What I dont understand is what goes through peoples minds when they leak stuff as important to a game as the ending? Isnt that the point of buying a game: seeing the ending for yourself? I will never understand the inner machinations towards leaking stuff....its dumb! Kap2310 15:10, 18 September 2007 (UTC) We didn't asked for the leak, it just came and well... I will just have to wait. [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|'ΜΆŜΤΈŖČΗέÏΣΡΈΤΤΥОΓΓïČëŗ']] 11:29, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Now thanks to you all i now know that the Chief dies, not cool, but i haven't the video or better said decided not to, i rather get to the end by myself, and most of the comments in the video were negative. Radzon 01:02, 20 September 2007 (UTC) :Actually...no, i wont spoil it for you, Radzon. but there's a bit more than we've been shown. 'Kora ‘Morhekee''' ''The Battle-Net '' 03:24, 20 September 2007 (UTC)